Hope's Luster, I'll Return
by Lukas McDrake
Summary: No matter how you depict a play, it must always end the same - happy, or tragic. Just as Edward returns, chaos rides into Forks. Barely escaping, will Bella and her allies be able to create the happy ending they hope for? Or will this play end tragically?
1. The Whole Shebang

**Full Summary:**

**No matter how you interpret a play, it must always end the same - happy, or tragic. Just as Edward returns, chaos rides into Forks. Bella and others barely escape alive, and now strain for their happy ending. The roles are all set up, but can Bella fulfill the part of heroine? Will Bella and her allies be able to reverse the damage dealt before more comes their way? Or will this play end tragically? **

** Hope's luster, where art thou?**

* * *

**Hope's Luster, I'll Return**

**Chapter 1-The Whole Shebang**

**-Bella-**

When I woke up, I still was not used to being so...refreshed. Everything could be seen with better clarity.

Especially the vampire sitting beside me on my bed.

And, of course, everything was due to Edward's return. My routine of dragging myself through my days-though with Jacob's help-had so easily returned to the life of ease that had existed beforehand.

Of course, unlike back then, I didn't have to worry about an adolescent werewolf getting himself hurt...physically, and emotionally. I knew that he was still hurting from my quick departure to go to the rescue of _Edward _(_I _rescued _him_, for once), and I knew that I needed to apologize, though I was not repentant of saving Edward from killing himself.

"Good morning."

I turned to Edward, my thoughts already totally realigned on him. Smiling, I yawned, "Good morning." I stretched to wake myself up.

He smiled back, the onyx in his eyes melting. He still hadn't left my side to hunt-which slightly annoyed me, because I knew I was an extreme temptation to him as is.

But, truth was, I wasn't ready for him to leave, either. Not that I didn't believe him when he said he'd stay-I fully believed that. I was still scared for him to leave my side so short a time after he'd come back.

"Did sleeping beauty get enough rest with me around?" Edward teased.

My smile widened as I replied, "Extremely so, thank you."

"Was I the star?" he pressed.

"As usual," I smiled.

"So, it was a nightmare," he stated.

I gawked at him. "Of course not! Why would it be?"

"I'm a monster," he said in a joking tone.

"No, you're not," I declared.

He was about to argue further, but I pressed one of my index fingers against his lips to silence him (trying to ignore the butterflies that wiggled in my stomach). He looked at me questioningly, waiting for me to say something. I was momentarily stunned by his beauty.

"Uh..." I shook my head, and offered, "Let's not argue about this anymore. I love you." Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath of his aroma in satisfaction. "You love me." I was extremely happy to the fact that I finally believed that. Opening my eyes, I whispered, "That's all that matters."

He smiled, removing my finger from my lips. "You forgot one thing that matters."

"And that would be?"

He pulled me into his embrace, kissing me gently for a moment. My heart started to race. His lips twisted upward into a smile against mine before he separated us. "I'll never leave you again."

I smiled as I tried to recover from my daze. "Okay, that matters, too," I agreed.

He smiled at me for another moment, then looked over my shoulder. "Time for the human to get ready for school," he announced. Freeing me of his embrace, he got up, as if to leave.

I sighed. Edward, seeing my immediate change of mood, assured, "I won't be gone for long."

"But you'll be gone," I mumbled.

He took a breath, torn in decision. Finally, he declared, "Half an hour. I'll hunt, and fetch the Volvo to drive you to school. In the meantime, you get ready for school." He took me in for another short kiss, setting my heart racing. Separating us abruptly, he said, "There will be more of that from where it came from if you listen."

I stopped myself from arguing. He was offering more kisses...How could I resist?

"Fine," I smiled.

"I'll be back soon," he assured me, kissing the top of my head before I could protest, and left.

For the first time, he was gone.

Before I could start panicking over his absence, I reminded myself that it was only for half of an hour. He would be back soon.

I took a deep breath before crawling out from under the covers, and taking a hurried shower, getting dressed afterward. I ate some cereal for breakfast, and then impatiently brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair before putting it into a ponytail. I looked at my watch.

Five more minutes.

I huffed, before deciding to read my book to pass the time. But I soon figured out that I was too tense to settle down to read, so I decided to pace while I waited.

Before I could stop myself, I started to imagine Edward's golden eyes-which I hadn't seen in a while. He would be hunting, which meant that his eyes would be golden again. Would they be different than how I remembered them? That was half a year ago...

Finally, the long awaited sound of a car pulling onto the gravel driveway came. I immediately leaped out the door, my book bag already in hand, and found Edward holding the passenger door open.

I giggled, still unaccustomed to his gentlemanly habits, as I climbed in. Before I could get my seat belt on, he was already in the driver's seat, backing the Volvo out of the driveway.

I stared at him, but he was concealing his golden eyes, for the moment, looking in the opposite direction of me as he drove in reverse. I wasn't disappointed for long, though; finally, he turned his head back toward me, revealing the topaz I hadn't seen in such a long time.

It took a while for him to notice my scrutiny. "Is something the matter?" he asked, slightly confused.

I couldn't tear myself away from his eyes. "Your eyes..." I trailed off.

Immediate understanding lit his face. "It must look weird, huh?"

I immediately dejected, "No! Of course not!" Taking hold of his free hand that rested between us, I added, "Haven't I told you before that my favorite gem is topaz?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I guess...I assumed it would go back to garnet during my absence."

"Why?" I pressed, confusion obvious on my face.

"I still have yet to hear an official dismissal of the felony I committed," he smiled.

"Huh?"

He hesitated, my favorite smile fleeing from his face, leaving despair in its place. "I left you...that's reason enough, isn't it?"

I squeezed his hand, and reassured, "My favorite is still topaz." Leaning my head on his shoulder, I added, "You need not guilt yourself over your absence. Your presence now makes up for it-and more."

As he parked the Volvo in the high school parking lot, facing the road, he turned to me, and whispered, "Maybe I'm the one that needs convincing."

I rolled my eyes, then set my hand on the door handle to open it.

Edward set his hand on mine, saying, "We still have about ten minutes before class starts." Taking my hand, he said, "Besides, it's raining cats and dogs out there."

I smiled at him, then leaned my head on his shoulder. He set his head on mine, and started to soothingly pet my hair.

I closed my eyes, and wished for this moment to last forever. And I knew it would. I had the whole shebang, after all. Edward was all that I needed to enjoy life to the fullest.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened.

Alas, I should have known that it was all too good to last.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! I leave you to dangle off cliffs!**

**BTW, I'll name each chapter of this story after plays/musicals, because Bella reflects on lots of plays that she's read/seen. Give me ideas for what to name my chapters! Tell me about a good play/musical you've seen/heard of, and I'll consider using it for a title, and basing the chapter on it.**

**(cue for reader to press review button and give a few words summarizing their thoughts)**


	2. The Day the Magic Died

**Yay! The next update is here at long last! ^_^**

**I hope that you like this chapter, and still wish to go on!...after what happens...**

**Time for you to find out!**

* * *

**Hope's Luster, I'll Return**

**Chapter 2-The Day the Magic Died**

Looking into his eyes, I knew that something was wrong. Very wrong. He'd never frozen for this long. I tried to come up with rational reasons, but none came into existence for me.

Then, his eyes finally moved. He looked into mine, searching for...what?

Abruptly, he took me up in his arms, and kissed me. Though I was surprised that he would think of keeping his previous promise at a time like this, I returned it in full, hoping to break the ice that had suddenly covered me.

What surprised me most, however, was how..._passionate_ it was. Edward had always held back when we kissed-'for my safety', as he always said. But, now, he seemed so disoriented that he was letting all precautions fly out the window.

Though I was worried, I couldn't help but go along with it. How could I take this moment for granted? My hands entangled in his hair, his usual signal that I was going too far across his lines.

He still didn't stop.

When I realized that black was forming around my vision, he suddenly seemed to notice that I needed to breathe, and he took his lips away, though we were still in the same position.

I started to hyperventilate, wondering what could make Edward lose so much of his control. This was not his usual behavior.

Without warning, Edward returned his lips to mine. I got lost in the kiss, again. I opened my eyes, and saw despair in his.

That cracked my daze.

I increased the intensity of my kiss, and stared into his eyes, trying to convey that I was concerned, and wanted the pain to go away. If any moment could be the time when I was obviously splayed as an open book, I tried to make it this moment.

"**STOP**!"

At the sound of the foreign voice, all the windows buckled inward, seemingly under pressure, then shattered. I was suddenly shifted from the passenger seat into a cage formed purely of Edward's body. There wasn't a single opening.

As soon as the shock settled in, I was being carried away. I was cradled in Edward's arms as he ran at a human pace across the highway, and into the woods.

"**Kill her**!" I heard the voice yell. Though it seemed high pitched, it still boomed. I think that I could have heard it from the other end of Forks.

Though I couldn't see due to Edward being in my direct line of sight to the schoolgrounds, I could hear loud murmuring and millions of footsteps coming closer. If only Edward would use his abilities now...I was so confused, and nothing made sense.

Edward ran full speed as he entered the woods, out of sight of humans. I shivered in terror, wondering what had suddenly changed in a few seconds.

Abruptly, Edward dropped me. I rolled like a rag doll, trying to lose my momentum, and crashed into a tree, which winded me.

I was suddenly picked up by another set of cold arms. Still disoriented, I glanced up at Alice's face.

"Take her away," Edward called out, writhing on the ground.

"But-" I croaked, starting to protest, and reaching out for him.

"Okay, Edward," Alice interrupted me.

Seeing that they wouldn't change their mind, and quickly recovering my breath, I cried. "Edward?"

He glanced up at me, waiting for my next comment. His eyes displayed all the agony that he was suddenly going through. I shuddered at the sight, and whispered, "I love you."

He nodded, and muttered, "I...love you...too." Then, teeth gritted against the pain, he turned to Alice, and ordered, "Go!"

Alice nodded, and immediately started to run through the forest. I started to hyperventilate. "What's...I...We're leaving Edward?"

She stared down at me in despairing hopelessness. "I'm sorry, Bella. We have to leave him behind."

The day the magic died. If any phrase described this catastrophe at all, it was that.

The irony behind her statement was the only thing that made sense. Instead of him leaving me, _I _was leaving _him_. This sudden turn of events was totally unexpected, and uncalled for. If I had made the choice, I would have stayed. I couldn't leave him, especially since he loved me.

The darkness around my vision started to overcome my consciousness. "No," I cried before giving in.

* * *

**Wow. I know, right? Totally unexpected turn of events. I'm really sorry for those of you who had their expectations for this story crushed. . . *evil smile* Or maybe not. Tehe.  
**

**(cue for reader to press review button, and give at least one word summarizing their thoughts)  
**


	3. Tempest

**Hope's Luster, I'll Return**

**Chapter 3-Tempest**

**-Alice-**

Oh, shoot. Oh, shooty-shooty-shootums.

This was the first time I was ever caught by surprise _after_ witnessing it myself. But...who wouldn't be after witnessing proof that vampires aren't oh-so-mighty compared to humans after all?

The destination I had in mind was La Push. Though I knew that the werewolves are still very young, and are very mad at us for returning, where else could I turn to? I couldn't cross paths with anyone else due to the high precautions that we had taken.

I shook my head in disbelief, recalling the vision...

_A limo was driving down the highway. It's sleek black frame reflected the passing scenery. There were two inhabitants-a man dressed formally, and driving the car. His eyes seemed to be...glazed over, as if he wasn't really paying attention to the road, or something along those lines. The other inhabitant was sitting in the back, and had the window that separated the driver and the passenger rolled down. The passenger compartment was a complete mess, with an iPod, PSP, cellphone, laptop, among other things strewn everywhere. It seemed, though, that she could care less, at the moment._

_Fury left her face, as seemingly she just finished her fit of irritation. Either the chauffeur was used to this behavior, or brainwashed, because he obviously wasn't very fazed, beyond slight, forced concern coming to his face._

_The girl in the back looked out the window as she crossed her arms in irritation. I recognized that Forks was where the limo was located. The occasional house or building passed by quickly, until they came upon the school. The girl's face twisted in disgust as she viewed the school for a mere second._

_But, as she started to turn away from the gloomy view of a little town being soaked in rain, she spotted Edward._

_Her face then started contorting in mixed emotions; lust as her first reaction, envy as she noticed Bella by his side, then fury and determination became dominant as she abruptly set her mind to something._

_She stared directly at Edward again a split second before he stiffened in obvious conflict with himself. His attention turned towards Bella as she looked up into his eyes with concern. He immediately took her up in his arms, and kissed her, barely remembering enough of his precautions to keep from crushing her in his death grip._

_More fury was thrown into the fire to burn with the rest as the girl witnessed this. Immediately, she snapped at the chauffeur, "**Go to the high school, idiot**." Her voice, though high pitched it was, boomed through the limo, and the windows threatened to bend outward, and shatter, because of the power behind it._

_Immediately, the chauffeur maneuvered the limo as to drive into the high school parking lot._

_The girl's face would relax and contort in time with the ends and beginnings of Edward's kisses shared with Bella. The girl's gaze rarely moved away from Edward's current position during the time frame._

_Shortly after her order thrown at the chauffeur, and before the limo could stop, she opened her door, not bothering to wait for the chauffeur to come around and open it for her._

_Right as her feet came in contact with the asphalt, at the top of her lungs, she screamed, "**STOP**!"_

_This time, all the car windows directly in front of her buckled inward, and shattered, making it appear, for a moment, as if an _im_plosion had been set off, somehow, in each car. These cars included the Volvo that Edward had rode today to Bella's house. Before any of the glass could come in contact with Bella, though, Edward formed a cage with his own body, surrounding Bella completely, and entirely, taking all the airborne glass with his body, the only effect being that his shirt and pants were ripped nearly to shreds, causing him to appear savage._

_As soon as the glass was finished with it's tirade, the girl ordered, "**Kill her**!"_

_Instantaneously, everyone in hearing range, minus Edward and Bella, and including the chauffeur, started to trail mindlessly toward the Volvo, all of their eyes glazed over as the chauffeur's were._

_Immediately, Edward took Bella into his arms, and started to run at a human pace across the highway, and into the woods, where he allowed himself to run at his fastest velocity._

_Before he could get very far, though, his eyes started to glaze over, and he tripped over a root, dropping Bella in the process. Spinning uncontrollably, she quickly came crashing to a stop close by as she collided with a tree, winding her._

It had almost clicked instantaneously for me that the girl from my vision had the power to control the mind-whether human, or not. How she had activated her powers as a human was a very peculiar mystery to be discovered, but she had the ability, and she had obviously known of this previously.

How Bella escaped her power was actually quite predictable. I mean, seriously, who wouldn't have seen that coming? Edward, nor Aro, could read her thoughts, and Jane was also found powerless against her to wreak illusive pain upon her mind. What's a mind control device to her?

Still...To think that a minuscule _human_ could overcome a _vampire _such as _Edward_, who couldn't be brought down by any vampire he'd ever faced in battle...

I sighed, putting such thoughts aside for later as I came upon the werewolves' domain. I would assume that they'd give me some trouble of sorts, despite the tempest already raging, but couldn't be sure, which made me furious to no end.

_The only thing you're here for_, I reminded myself, _is the outcome_.

_This has gotta be good_.

* * *

**So...is the confusion cleared up a bit now? Or did the haze turn into a solid brick of chaos that makes absolutely no sense? I hope to clear up most, if not all, confusion when I do Edward's POV for the next chappie...**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**(cue for reader to give at least one word summarizing their thoughts on above chapter)**


	4. As You Like It

**Hope's Luster, I'll Return**

**Chapter 4-As You Like It**

**-Edward-**

I sighed as I petted Bella's hair. I wished for this moment to last the eternities, but, alas, I had to remind myself that there were many more moments such as this to come in the near future. After all, now that I had lost the battle concerning Bella's humanity, I might as well enjoy every moment-whether Bella was human, or not.

Breathing in her aroma, which scraped my throat of moisture slightly less now that I had hunted, I delighted in her floral scent. That reminded me-I'd have to bring her to the meadow again sometime soon. At least, after Victoria was taken care of...

Very few minds were in range of mine as for me to hear a chaotic jumble, so I noticed when I new one joined the few already there. ..._Why do boyfriends have to be so stupid? Especially to _me_? Heck, I hate how they _always_, without fail-_

Then, the owner of this new voice-a girl, obviously, by the sound of her feminine thoughts-turned her line of sight toward the high school as the limo she sat in, littered with her fun-things, passed by. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she saw..._me_.

_Who is he? Why have _I_ never seen someone such as _him_? Who does that girl think she is? Oh, by god, I'll get him from her..._

Suddenly, somehow, she seemed to recognize a mental force working on her mind-me, obviously, as no one else had my abilities. Then, she somehow _reversed_ the process, suddenly assaulting _my _mind.

**_You're mine_**, she ordered. Her mental voice seemed to echo in my mind, forcing me to listen. I couldn't plug my ears against her voice, nor could I evade her order. Suddenly, it seemed as if I _had _to do as she asked. Resistance became so futile...

Right as I was seemingly doomed to sudden destruction, Bella moved, distracting myself slightly, if anything, from this haunting order. Quickly opening my eyes, I saw that she was looking up at me with concern.

What would I do without her? I abruptly took her up into my arms, and roughly kissed her. Though the echoing never ceased, it was possible to think my own thoughts as she took up my attention.

Though she seemed immediately startled about something at first, she fully obliged. I barely realized the point at which she went across my guidelines, but I could have cared less, at the moment-my sanity, and our love, was in jeopardy.

Remembering her need to breathe, I took away my lips, if for only but a moment. Shocked, she started to hyperventilate, eyes bulging as she stared into my eyes.

Again, I was reminded of the echoing, and the danger that stood in this moment. I quickly replaced my lips, letting myself forget everything else that might have mattered before now. The echoing, nonetheless, seemed to strengthen with every passing moment, and I was finding myself with less and less willpower in store to defend myself.

Opening my eyes, I saw that she had totally thrown away her boundaries, whether for my well being, or not, I couldn't tell. Then, she opened her eyes, and the peril that we were in seemed to dawn on her, if only but a little. She suddenly pushed herself against me harder, as if in an attempt to help me get rid of this echoing inside my head. Gratefully, I gave in to her desire and concern.

"**STOP**!"

The same voice! The echoing becoming worse due to another order thrown into the balance, I barely realized what was happening in time. The Volvo windows were shattering inward, obviously under pressure from the human's high pitched, booming voice.

Immediately taking action, I threw Bella underneath me, and formed a complete cage around her using my body, with no gaps to let in the glass. I couldn't help but relish the warmth that came from Bella for the few milliseconds I held her captive.

As soon as the glass was done with it's savage assault upon my body, I cradled Bella, and kicked the car door open. Barely remembering to run across the highway at a human speed for the sake of vampirekind's secret, I started to curse myself for not checking with Alice before coming to school. The voices still would not cease!

"**Kill her**!" the human yelled, using her blasting, haunting voice once again. Millions of footsteps and choruses of 'Yes, master's and 'Kill's did I hear following me into the forest.

As soon as I made sure I was out of sight of all humans, I quickened my pace, charging towards...where? Where could I go? Could I travel far enough away from the voices to halt their murmurings?

Suddenly, my will power depleted, I was rendered defenseless against the first assault._ You're mine_. That was the only statement that I could suddenly believe.

I could barely remember that something else mattered as I saw another vampire-_Alice_-come into view. After she picked up Bella, I feebly read her mind. _Everyone else is safe. What should I do with Bella?_

"Take her away," I moaned, trying to keep in mind that _this_ was the side that I belonged to. I couldn't convert to that maniac-Suddenly, I started contradicting the right things, and convulsing in mental pain.

Bella croaked, "But-"

"Okay, Edward," Alice agreed, turning away to take her to safety.

Bella, sharing her gaze with Alice and me, cried, "Edward?"

Gazing at her, I waited painfully for her to continue. "I love you," she whispered, sincerity showing on her face, and those chocolate pools that could only belong to her.

I nodded, showing that I knew this, already, and muttered nearly inaudibly, "I...love you...too." Gritting my teeth against the pain, I cried, "Go!"

After she abruptly nodded, I detected some of her sad thoughts as she took her leave.

_You're mine_.

It was then, that I gave in. _If only it couldn't be as you like it_, was my last coherent thought that belonged to myself.

* * *

**Again, the horrid scenario is revealed from a different POV...**

**Did you like it? Is it starting to get old? I promise that I'll move on to latter events than this next chappie!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to give me the pleasure of your review!  
**

**(cue for reader to press the review button, and give at least one word summarizing their thought processes as they read above chapter)  
**


	5. Much Ado About Nothing

**I must give my gratitude to my beta, Sidney Loves Werewolves, for giving this the bubbly personality that is Alice, making it a lot more believable. Thanks! I owe you a big one.**

* * *

**Hope's Luster, I'll Return**

**Chapter 5-Much Ado About Nothing**

**-Alice-**

If anything is worse than having your world turned upside down, it's having to deal with adolescents appearing to be on steroids afterwards who don't understand your situation at all, and you know that it will be your fault if they end up with the same fate as yours. Or worse.

If you just understood what I ejected out of my mouth, say, "Aye."...Thought not.

So here I was running through the forest for my life with a human in my arms trying to look into my future in vain, which would normally drive me insane except I knew that I had to forewarn the werewolves of this monstrosity before _her _tyranny extended to La Push. If I failed in this attempt, who knows what chaos could unfold...

As I was able to foretell, a second after thinking these thoughts, I encountered one of them. Knowing that I could tell nothing else, I came to a halt, and waited for a negotiation to commence.

After what I assumed to be most, but not all, of them to gather in their human form, one of them started to speak. I noticed Jacob standing directly behind the negotiator, obviously morbidly curious as to why Bella was in any bloodsucker's arms besides Edward's.

"What brings you to our territory?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at me and crossing his arms across his bare chest.

I froze, wondering how I could convince them of the peril their tribe was in. Would it be best to use the straightforward truth, or try to prove my evidence first? What evidence did I have?

I decided to make it up along the way. Hopefully, dog bodies come with dog brains. "I'm very sorry; normal circumstance would never bring me to cross into your territory."

"And this isn't?" he urged.

"Unfortunately, yes, this is definitely amongst the most unexpected of circumstances I've ever experienced." I couldn't judge if they could believe me, or not.

"Which would be?" he pressed, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Exhaling deeply, I stated, "Whether you believe me, or not, is up to you, but..." He definitely won't believe this. Nervously biting my lip, I concluded, "A mind controller has come through Forks."

Slightly widening his eyes in skepticism, he questioned flatly, "A mind controller?"

I nodded my head, not able to come up with more convincing words.

"Why should I believe this?" he asked, changing his stance slightly.

Sighing hopelessly, I muttered, "I don't know..."

Images of werewolves howling in pain at trying to resist, and citizens...Though we were fated enemies, I couldn't help but feel horrible for not being able to convince them. We were connected in more ways than anyone could admit.

The man tilted his head down slightly, and asked, worry in his eyes, "Why does Bella seem...upset?"

Looking downward at Bella, I saw that she seemed troubled, even in her sleep. "She..." Was she...? This must be registering to her exactly as Edward's absence before... "Edward was taken."

"Taken?"

I looked back up at the negotiator, and stated, "Edward was the first to go."

Abruptly, Jacob came up front and offered, "Why don't we have Bella tell us, herself?"

_Of course_! I thought to myself. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I may not have evidence...

However, I have a witness.

The reaction Jacob got out of the rest of the pack present went both ways; some were nodding their heads and murmuring their agreement while others growled and reprimanded Jacob for suggesting such a thing. Obviously, Bella had lost favor with some during her short absence while others stayed dutifully loyal.

I nodded, agreeing, "I wouldn't object to that."

All became silent as I nudged Bella awake. "Bella," I whispered.

"Huh?" She was disoriented, as was obvious when she glanced around and saw her surroundings. "Why am I...?" Then, she abruptly seemed to recall all past events and started, "Wh-"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you need to tell _them_," I stated, setting her on her feet and pointing at the werewolves, "about what happened."

"Huh?"

"Bella...I'm trying to convince them..." To do what? How could I possibly convince the pack, let alone the whole tribe, to uproot themselves until we could ward off the mind controlling lady, which could take months to plan. "...that Edward is in trouble," I finished lamely, glancing at the werewolves and hoping that they wouldn't find fault in my pause.

I could tell that she was still feeling pain over Edward's sudden surrender of his free will, but I knew that she would pull on a brave face so that she could traverse her horrid experience once again for the pack. At least, this was what I hoped.

Sure enough, she pulled through. Turning towards the werewolves, and leaning against me, she paused. When she glanced back at me, I nodded for her to continue.

"It...it was like any other day. At least, like any other day before he..." Wincing at the pain behind those memories, she quickly continued, "Anyway, Edward drove me to school. Just like any normal day... But, because we got to school early, and it was raining cats a-" Again, she shivered, as if in pain.

"Bella..." I was about to say that she didn't have to tell the tale if it was too painful.

"I'm fine, Alice," she immediately stated. "If it will help Edward..."

"All right," I agreed.

She hesitated before continuing. "Since it was raining, and classes didn't start for a while, we decided to stay in the car.

"And that's when it happened."

She suddenly seemed off in her own world, as if trying to figure out what exactly had commenced; either that, or she was trying to come up with words to describe the event. I reminded myself that she hadn't seen it from my point of view, and wouldn't have a clue that the girl was controlling his mind. The werewolves kept silent, listening intently to Bella's story.

"Edward suddenly became tense," Bella recalled. "It didn't make sense. After all, there was no apparent reason to be scared. Or so I'd thought. I had looked into his eyes, and saw...pain." Her wince didn't deter from her tale. "I could tell that he was suddenly in agony, though I couldn't tell why. We...we..." Deciding not to go into the details of their last romantic moments-painful memories-she rushed, "Suddenly, out of the blue, a booming voice yelled, 'Stop,' and the windows shattered inward because of the force behind...her voice. Edward saved me from being cut by the glass by shielding me with his own body, then I was suddenly being cradled in his arms. I could hear footsteps following us.

"Then, we emerged into the forest. He charged full speed, but it wasn't shortly after that that he..._dropped _me." Her face twisted in confusion; it obviously befuddled her that a vampire could degrade in grace to the point of tripping over something. Then, shaking her head, she quickly continued, "I hit a tree, and got winded.

"It was then that Alice came by and picked me up. Edward was writhing in pain..." She started sobbing. "I told him that I love him, and he told me the same before he...succumbed..."

Her tears taking over, I hugged her, and stated, "That's enough. Thanks for telling us, Bella."

She nodded, trying to quiet herself.

The werewolves remained silent, probably contemplating if Bella's word was still reliable, or not.

"Would you consider...the danger that we're all in?" I suggested.

"What do you mean?" the negotiator questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Edward's been taken, as well as most of Forks High. It's obviously going to spread..." Quickly foretelling, I made sure that I was correct. "It's spreading towards La Push as we speak."

"Why should we trust your word, and take the necessary precautions at once?" he asked.

"Sorry, Bells," Jacob added, faking a smile for a brief moment.

Bella's cries had been silenced by now. As she wiped away her tears, she muttered, "I...I understand if you don't believe our tale."

Suddenly, off in the distance, I heard a muffled whimper. The kind you would hear if a dog was in pain.

"Did anyone else hear that?" I breathed, listening as the same werewolf that had been in pain a few seconds before now rushed towards us.

"Hear what?" the negotiator asked, looking around.

Knowing it would be futile to try and determine our future, I decided to wait, and see what happened next.

A werewolf burst into the clearing that we occupied. It snarled as it saw me.

Before it could reach me, one of the werewolves gathered behind the negotiator _exploded_. There was no other word that could describe it. One second, he was bent towards the ground, the next he was no longer human. Fur simply shot out from every square inch of him. The transformation was so short, I doubt that I would have caught it all without my vampire abilities.

As the two phased werewolves collided, a similar cry of pain erupted from the newly turned werewolf as he crumpled to the grassy earth in pain, making a single whimper of agony, similar to a puppy stepped on by a stray foot, before quickly stretching out.

Then, I suddenly realized it, with horror lighting my eyes.

They weren't here for _me_. This was apparent as the first of the werewolves turned towards me again, but gazing slightly to my right.

No, they were glaring at _Bella_.

* * *

**Okay. I have to admit, even _I_ am held in suspense by this abrupt ending. And I don't think that I'm the only one.**

**(Cue for reader to press review button, and give at least one word summarizing their thoughts on above chapter...pretty please? With a Jacob on top? Or Edward? *gives a pathetic imitation of a puppy dog face* You can't resist that!)  
**


	6. Once on this Island

**Yay! ^_^ Another update in such a short amount of time! I'm pleased with myself!**

**This chapter was sorta-betaed by Fiction101 instead of Sidney Loves Werewolves due to her short untimely absence.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hope's Luster, I'll Return**

**Chapter 6-Once on this Island**

**-Bella-**

I glanced at Alice as the werewolves turned on her. Suddenly, complete horror came to her face.

Sam turned on them, and yelled, "We are negotiating! Stop this-"

I glanced back at the werewolf that was turned towards Alice right as it lunged towards her. I was reminded of the time that a werewolf was set on my murder.

At the last second, however, I realized it's eyes-mysteriously glazed over, instead of the black that I had remembered-were focused on _me_.

Glancing at it's intimidatingly large fangs, shining dully with saliva, I started to scream as Alice shouted, "Don't phase!" The next second, she was running away from the werewolves, with me in her arms.

I glanced upward at Alice, wondering why she wasn't explaining anything to me. She was shaking her head, as if she couldn't believe any of this herself, her eyes bulging to their limits. I gazed behind her, and saw that the werewolves were chasing us-_me_, I corrected myself.

Then, she gazed down at me. "What's happening?" I asked.

"The mind controller," she stated. "She...I think she took over one of the werewolves, and since their minds are connected..."

Of course! Why hadn't I thought of it before? One phased werewolf would lead to another, and before you know it...

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Shaking her head, she managed to mutter, "I...don't know."

Then, inspiration lit her eyes.

Quickly, she reversed her momentum, and jumped back towards the werewolves that were chasing us.

Before I could scream in alarm, she was already running away from the werewolves once more.

"What did you just do?"

"I...immobilized them," she stated, guilt flashing across her face for a mere second.

"How?" I asked.

"Well...to tell you the truth, I crushed one's face in, and the rest of them I just kicked in the side," she muttered, guilt sticking in place in her expression.

"That fast?" I questioned.

"How else would I have pulled it off?" she asked.

A flash of tan blurred past my line of sight. Had she just ran straight back through the clearing she'd been talking to the pack in?

Before I could suggest anything that I thought might have helped at the moment, Jacob was running beside us.

"Would someone like to tell me what the heck is going on here?" he asked, questions filling his eyes as he glanced at me, then back at Alice.

"The mind controller took over one of you," Alice explained. "And it only took one to take over the rest in their phased form..."

"Why are they after you?" he questioned, still talking to Alice. "Sam clearly ordered not to..."

"They're not after _me_," she declared, gazing down at me. "They're after _her_." Before Jacob could ask anything else, Alice stated, "There is no time to explain. They're after me _now _because they know that I have Bella..."

"Give me Bella, then," he suggested, holding out his arms expectantly.

Alice thought about this for a second before handing me over to him. He subconsciously tightened his arms very uncomfortably around me, still looking at Alice. She ordered, "Quick. Go north, along the coast. Go slow enough that I could catch up if I come out of this alive. If I don't come back at all, then go to Juneau, and find the coven with our eyes..." She seemed doubtful for a mere moment before stating, "If you find them, try and get them to give you shelter. If that doesn't work out...make sure that you keep her safe, and don't phase. Ever. That would ruin everything."

"Uh..." Jacob seemed suspicious, probably because she was a vampire.

"For Bella," she added. "If she dies, then all of the people will stop going to such extremes trying to find and kill her, but...we just can't let her die. If she does..." Extreme sorrow filled her eyes for a second before she composed herself, and muttered, "It's the only way for Bella to live. Now go."

His eyes twisted in suspicion. "What if you're taken over?"

"I can still see humans," she stated. When Jacob still seemed confused, she explained, "Look, I'm psychic. Okay? Just trust me when I say that I can take care of myself. Now, go!" She ran in the opposite direction before I could say good bye, or Jacob could ask any more questions.

Jacob was wordlessly bewildered as he kept running in the direction he was already going. Then, after what would seem a few minutes, he turned his gaze down to me, and asked, "Is all of this really happening?"

I breathed deeply, still not believing it all myself.

Once, on this island-like peninsula, in that it was isolated from the world, the world was already mystical enough. Werewolves and vampires were enough, right? It took all that I could muster just to take _that _in.

But this...It was a little too much.

"I don't know," I answered him. "I really don't know."

* * *

**I know that this seems a little short, but I don't know exactly what happens after this point, so please bare with me...**

**(Cue for reader to press review button, and give at least one word summarizing their thoughts...pretty please? With a Jacob on top?)  
**


	7. Love's Labors Lost

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Quoth my friend Fiction101, "**...I now live, breathe and eat school along with all that is related to it.**"**

**I hope that this chapter appeases you!**

* * *

**Hope's Luster, I'll Return**

**Chapter 7-Love's Labors Lost**

We came to a halt as we came to a clearing amongst the trees with a house similar to the Cullens' lying in the center.

For a moment, we froze, all of us pondering on the same subject; what happened once we stepped into their threshold? Would we be rejected, or admitted?

And, though no one wanted to acknowledge it, would we be completely hidden here?

I shuddered as I came back to myself, as well as the awkwardness I felt towards being held so close to Jacob's chest. "Would you put me down, Jacob?"

"It's still quite cold up here," Jacob stated as a light breeze blew my way. I curled into a slightly tighter ball as it came on.

"Then let us go, and get this over with," Alice countered, peeking around his musculature to glare into his eyes.

Everything (up to this point, at least) had gone perfectly fine. Well, as perfect as things could get, anyway. Alice had caught up with us soon after our separation, and told us that we'd lost the werewolves, and that she didn't see anyone else pursuing us, for the time being.

And now, we were here.

"Let's," Jacob mumbled, taking a step forward.

Before he could take another, the whole of the Denali clan materialized in front of us.

"Alice!" A strawberry blond female came forward, as did Alice, and they shared a quick embrace. Holding both of her hands, she asked, "What brings you here, without the others, and, instead, these...traveling companions?" Her face never changed expression, even as she glanced at Jacob and me, yet I could see in her eyes that she was suspicious, and also slightly disappointed.

"Yes, Tanya," Alice replied, "this is Jacob-" she gestured toward us "-and Bella. The...rest will come shortly. You see, we have a predicament, and a favor to ask."

One of Tanya's eyebrows raised. "And that predicament would be?"

Alice, after a moment's hesitation, relayed the occurrences that preceded the present moment, leaving out unnecessary details-including Edward's display of passion towards me-and tried to keep it as believable as possible.

"So...you're trying to say that a mind controller is roaming the Olympic Peninsula as we speak?" Alice nodded. "And that, by harboring you, we will receive the same burden of peril?"

"Well, by sheltering _Bella_, we're all endangered. Bella is the one they're after. However...if she was killed..." Alice shuddered.

"I see..." Tanya, after a moment of consideration, stated, "I'll have to discuss this with the others. I cannot make this decision by myself. If you would excuse us." Tanya's coven quickly ran into the house.

While we waited, Jacob asked, "Why was the one glaring at me the whole time?" I glanced up at him, not having noticed what he did.

Alice replied, "It may have something to do with you killing Laurent a few months ago."

"Laurent?" Jacob and I said in unison, with nearly the same exact tone. We both most likely had different reasons, however; I wondered what Laurent had anything to do with Tanya's coven, while he probably didn't even remember who Laurent was.

"The vampire that was about to kill Bella in the meadow," Alice answered. "He decided to stay with Tanya's clan instead of joining James and Victoria last year in their killing spree. Maybe... Maybe someone got a little too attached while he was here."

Jacob grimaced slightly, but he quickly composed his face before I could say anything to defend vampire romance.

Tanya and the rest of her coven appeared once more. "We've reached a consensus," Tanya stated. "We will take you in for as long as needed. After all, if the mind controller is a threat to one, she's a threat to all. Her lust for desire, at this moment in time, only leads her to want to kill Bella. However, in the future, whether distant or near, she'll want something else. Possibly some_one_ else." She sighed. "Whatever the case, she's a force to be reckoned with, and not to be taken lightly. If we abandon you, who's to say that you'll abandon us in our time of need, if it comes? Besides, we are deeply indebted to your coven as it is."

"Thank you for your generosity, Tanya." Alice smiled, and they shared another embrace.

"One more thing, however." Tanya seemed reluctant, glancing at Jacob. "Is...is he part of the package?"

Alice sighed. "Just by coming here, he already knows too much to be captured. On the bright side, he can't phase, or else he risks being taken over as most of his pack has been, already."

Jacob growled, "Yeah, I can see why you'd find positive in _that_."

"Jacob." I reluctantly placed a hand on his chest. "Don't be angry."

He looked down at me, and, after a moment, softened his features. "Right." He looked back at the vampires, whispering, "Can't risk it."

After a moment of slight tension hanging over everyone's heads, Tanya declared, "Let's all come inside. I'm pretty sure that the two of you must be very cold."

Jacob was about to say something, but I took my hand away, and reminded, "Jacob."

"Right."

We all crossed into their threshold, pondering our next action.

A few hours later, everyone else had arrived. Everyone was safe. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme... Even a few of the werewolves - Seth, Quil, and Leah - had come here, unexpectedly.

Everyone except Edward.

Sighing again, I listened to Jacob's steady breathing. He was sitting beside me on one of the couches in the living room. He had left his arm around me, and I was now uncomfortably pinned to his side. However, I didn't want to wake Jacob; he needed some sleep, especially after all that had commenced. Besides, it wasn't as if I were about to suffocate in his embrace; his arm was relaxed, and therefore wasn't squeezing me. My only objection was that I assumed he thought of this situation differently.

I knew that, if Edward were here, he'd demand Jacob to take his arms off of me, or else he'd take them off by force. I could imagine it perfectly...

"Bella!" he would exclaim. "Are you hurt?"

"No," I would reply. "I'm perfectly-"

Jacob would then shift in his sleep, squeezing me.

"Get off of her, _mutt_," Edward would growl, grabbing me from his embrace, and thus waking him up.

I didn't want to imagine more...

"Stop it!" I knew I would have demanded. "You two shouldn't fight!"

"Bella?"

I was shaken awake. Startled, I, trying to jump, jerked myself upward slightly, though Jacob's arms didn't give. The slight force reverberated back through me, making me fall into the couch. "Oh!" I gasped.

"Was something wrong?" I looked over, and saw that Jacob was awake.

What had I said in my sleep to rouse him? "Nothing's wrong," I hastily replied, looking away.

"Are you sure?" he inquired, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yeah," I sighed, looking at my knees. "Just imagining things."

I realized I wanted to confess. But not to Jacob... _No_, I realized, _I want Edward_.

I knew that, with him, emotionally, at least, this dilemma would be so much easier. The mind controller could still be wreaking chaos in Forks. However, Edward would have brought the calm in the midst of the storm, saving me from the batterings of the hurricane that engulfed me now.

I sighed. However, love's labors were lost on her, for their august fruit she swiped away with an even stronger will. Nothing could stop her...

I turned my head into Jacob's chest, and let the tears flow freely.


	8. You Can't Take it Back

**Hope's Luster, I'll Return**

**Chapter 8-You Can't Take it With You**

**-Alice-  
**

We needed a plan. A course for action. Anything besides the future that I could see.

I came to this conclusion a while after everyone had been accounted for-Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper-my dear Jasper, whom I couldn't live without. I could sympathize with Bella; if Jasper had been controlled...

"Everyone?" I queried, too low to rouse Bella, who was sleeping across the living room in Jacob's arms from where I sat, to hear.

A chorus of whispers answered me from all across the house. No one, apparently, had thought this far ahead.

"I say that a meeting should be held on the matter at hand," I continued. Quickly checking on Bella, who was still unsuspecting, I added, "Maybe it would be best to leave out Bella; she has been through enough trauma as is."

Another chorus of consensus reached my ears. "Then the dining room should be perfect for this meeting," Tanya suggested. "And... I guess you should bring the werewolves, as well." By now, I assumed, Carlisle had been forced to explain them to her. However much we knew on the matter, anyway.

I agreed, looking toward the additional werewolves that made up the plural-a slightly tall but muscular teen named Seth, a blossoming, tall woman named Leah, and a stocky man, slightly shorter than Seth, named Quil. They were all gathered nervously on a long couch next to the front door, obviously wary of the multiple vampires filling the house to the brim.

I hoped that, for our sake, they were the only ones overly conscious of the large number of vamps gathered inside one building.

I stood, and walked toward them, leaving a few yards between us as I spoke. "We're going to hold a meeting on our next course of action. Would you care to join us?"

They glanced at each other stiffly. Quil and Seth quietly agreed, but Leah, glaring, muttered, "I'd prefer to stay here."

"If that is your wish," I stated, turning, "then miss out." Speaking to Quil and Seth with the last of the civility I had, I said, "If you'd follow me."

As I started to walk forward as to escort them to the dining room, two pairs of footsteps confirmed that the werewolves were following.

"What about Jacob?"

I turned, looking at Seth, who was gazing at Jacob's sleeping form. Glancing at the lethargic duo, I stated, "He's sleeping. I think we should let him rest."

Seth and Quil shared a glance, but said nothing else.

Arriving in the dining room, I saw that everyone else had already congregated into the dining room, some standing, others occupying the chairs next to the table.

As we entered, Carlisle declared, "Let's get started."

"Alice," Tanya suggested, gazing toward me, "since you're the one who called for this meeting, why don't you suggest what ideas you have?"

I was slightly caught off guard. "I...don't have any ideas. I just think that we should take some action instead of sitting around like ducks."

"Okay..."

Tanya was about to continue when Eleazar said, "Does Bella have an ability?"

A moment of silence was unanimously stunned out of everyone in the room. "Excuse me?" I pressed.

"It is very possible that she could have an ability, you know," Eleazar stated. "I've never actually been in her presence long enough to see, but I've seen humans before with abilities."

"Even if she did," Carlisle came into the conversation, "how would that help?"

"When Alice was explaining to us in more detail what occurred with Edward and Bella, I couldn't help but note that Bella wasn't affected by the mind-controller." Eleazar suggested, "Perhaps she has an ability that can counter hers."

Silence resumed for another moment. "Should we let you observe Bella before continuing on this venue?"

Without another word, Eleazar, already standing, left the dining room.

As we awaited the results, Tanya inquired, "Do you think that this could really work?"

"If Eleazar says it does, then I wouldn't question it," Carmen, Eleazar's mate, declared. "He's had more experience in stratagems than most of us in here."

"That's true," Carlisle agreed, "being that he's been part of the Volturi at one point or another."

Tanya, her face suddenly lighting up, directed her gaze at me and asked, "Wasn't the mind controller a human?"

"Yes," I answered, not following.

"And isn't all of Forks under her power?" Tanya continued.

It hit me. "If she's that powerful, then why not Bella?"

Looking around, I could see that hope was starting to lift the sulky atmosphere. Was it actually possible to overcome this doom that had fallen upon us?

Before we could continue with this new idea, Eleazar had came back. "There is no question about it," he stated. "It's hard for me to see, being that she's human, but it's there."

"What is?" I asked.

"Her ability," Eleazar informed us. "She has a mental shield of sorts."

Tanya frowned. "Is she powerful enough, though, to make a difference?"

Silence again consumed the room.

"Maybe if she trains," Eleazar suggested. "It will be extremely difficult, being that she's human... However, if this mind-controller is able to use her abilities to control all of Forks while remaining mortal, I believe that Bella could do it."

"That mind controller has probably had an entire lifetime to practice," I argued. "What if...we made her one of us?"

A growl came from behind me. We all turned to see that Quil was the source. "That would be breaking our treaty."

"Yes." Carlisle calmly countered. "However, if we don't break your treaty, we break your pack, instead. Are you willing to risk the lives of all those you know?"

Quil, seeing Carlisle's reasoning, huffed, and leaned back on the wall next to Seth.

"Then it's settled," Carlisle muttered.

"Does she want to be a vampire?"

Everyone turned their gazes to Rosalie, the new speaker.

"Her future suggested it," I stated.

"But do we know for sure?" Rosalie pressed.

Not getting a response, Rosalie continued, "This is a good plan...but that's an irreversible change to force onto someone. Maybe we should let her decide-"

"What if her decision leads to the downfall of mankind?" Jasper retorted. "Her mortality is such a measly thing to consider when compared to the fate of vampire and humankind alike."

"Still, shouldn't we at least give her a moment to decide whether to accept this role...or eternally hate us for forcing it upon her?" Rosalie shook her head. "We're talking about a mere human! Couldn't one of us just exterminate her ourselves?"

Carlisle interceded. "What if...Edward's mind was on the line?" He had everyone's attention. "I mean, not like it is already... But what if, by just simply killing her, we leave Edward's mind under her control for the rest of eternity?"

"That's a big if," Emmett muttered.

"It is an if to be accounted for, though," Esme argued. "What if it isn't as simple as just killing her? Maybe, either way, Bella's strengthened abilities are necessary."

"But couldn't we try to just train her as a human?" Rosalie suggested.

"Do we have enough time for that?" Carlisle asked.

"Depends," I offered. "I...see that she's still looking for Bella, but hasn't thought to force the information out of Edward, yet."

"But Bella would still be far more useful as a vampire," Jasper stated.

"But until it is absolutely necessary for our survival, I think we should give her as much time as a mortal as we can." Carlisle then asked, "Should we have a vote on it?" There was a moment of silence.

"My vote is that Bella stay human," Tanya said, wordlessly calling a vote on the matter.

Going around the table with the Denali clan, Eleazar, Carmen and Kate all agreed with Tanya. However, Laurent and his new mate Irina were contrary in opinion. Then, the Cullens present voted; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I voted for mortality, while Jasper stayed with immortality. Finally, we let the werewolves present vote. Both were for mortality.

"I guess, then," Carlisle stated, "that the vote is in favor of letting Bella enjoy mortality while she can."

Looking quickly into the future, I confirmed my fears; if we told Bella about this new plan, she'd wish for immortality. I knew without a doubt that Edward wouldn't like it if she were turned immortal... "Perhaps we shouldn't tell Bella about any of this-at least, until it's absolutely necessary. She'd wish for immortality, but I know that Edward would wish for her to stay mortal."

"Then this meeting is adjourned," Tanya stated. "It's settled; Bella will remain human until we cannot suffer it any longer."

Turning around as they continued to speak on the matter, and speaking to the werewolves, I said, "Now that the meeting's over, would you like to return to the front room?"

Quil and Seth exchanged a glance, then Quil stated, "It...would be appreciated."

I nodded, and escorted them back downstairs.

As we all sat down again in our original places, with the werewolves on the couch next to the front door, Jacob and Bella leaning on each other as they slept, and me across from the sleeping duo.

As Bella started to mutter unintelligible statements, I started to think to myself.

Yes, surely Bella would want to receive immortality. But what about the other unpleasant factors that came with it? I shook my head.

_Once you give it away, you can't take it back_.

Now, everything depended on Bella. The fate of the world rested on Bella, already weakened by this catastrophe, yet called to fix it herself. What would she do in the stressful days to come?

Even I couldn't tell.


	9. Crazy For You

**Yay! Finally, another update! Took me long enough... Thanks to Sidney Loves Werewolves for being my beta, and looking over it. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hope's Luster, I'll Return**

**Chapter 9-Crazy For You**

**-Jacob-**

"Push! You can do this!" one of the bloodsuckers - the electrical one, Katie - yelled for encouragement.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Bella stated, her hands clenched to her sides as she twisted her face in concentration. Finally, after straining for a few more seconds, she let out her pent up breath, looking downward. "What was the point of this, again? I can't even envision my mental blockage being...spreadable, or whatever."

Watching from the sidelines, I was disappointed that there was no way they could conceive to use me for her training. Disappointed that they hadn't let me in on the plot in the first place. Why did I always have to be snoozing away when everything awesome happened? Now, I was left with this for entertainment - watching Bella screw up her face in an attempt to spread some mental jam. I had to admit, it was funny the first few times, but after awhile the boredom settled in, and you just wish you were part of _any _action - maybe even the very doubtful possibility of being put in some invisible force field of Bella's making.

Katie smiled at her. "Just keep trying. I'm confidant that you can do this."

Alice reminded her of her motivation. "Don't forget, this is for Edward -

"I _know_!" Bella yelled. "Why else would I be reenacting constipation?"

I snorted.

Bella glared at me. "And don't tell me otherwise - you very well know what I look like."

I waved away the comment. "Just keep doing it."

"Now... Try to reach for me," Alice stated. "With your mind."

Bella strained to imagine and conceive the results again, but to no avail. "This will _never _work..."

Inspiration struck. "Hey... Uh, Alice, do you think I could try something?"

Alice glanced at me nervously. "N-... I guess. Nothing we've tried so far has worked."

"It's only the third day," Katie stated, sending a quick, nervous glare in my direction. "I'd bet anything that this would work with more-"

"Motivation?" I offered.

"Huh?" Katie looked at me peculiarly. "Th-that wasn't what I had in mind-"

"Trust me," I stated flatly, walking to take Alice's place, "she isn't trying."

Katie resumed her glare. "No. I refuse to touch you. We've already been through this-"

"What if the world depended on it?" Trust me, I was fighting my own instincts saying that one little statement myself. _For Bella_, I mentally added. "'Cause it does."

"We can get enough motivation by using Alice - what difference does it make with _you _standing here, getting volted?" Katie countered.

"Jake, don't get too riled up-" Bella, of course, had to try and get herself into the middle of this. She was making her way over here.

"Bells, I've got this under control." Sorta.

"Well, then, go back over there and sit - I don't want you getting hurt anymore than you already have for me."

Bella's order gave me yet some more inspiration. "See?" Turning to Katie, I stated, "She doesn't care if Alice is shocked - but me? She'll be more motivated to keep me out of the pain."

"Jake...!" Bella realized how her words could be twisted into such an interpretation. "No! Go sit -"

"I, uh... A-actually..." Katie sighed. "You have a point."

"_No_! Jake is _not _going to be a part of this!" Case in point.

Katie and I - against instinct - found ourselves sharing a glance of "yeah, right". Quickly looking away, I stretched my bare right arm in front of Katie so that she could hold it, staying in place, against all of my screaming instincts. So vulnerable... "My plan looks better by the second." There. My werewolf pride didn't have to take _too _much injury.

Katie, after a long, tense moment of reluctant hesitation, sighed as she rolled her eyes and placed a hand on my arm as she had with Alice - part of the initial experiment. Her hand was so cold, I couldn't help but tense against every nerve screaming, "Flick her off!"

Bella looked outraged. "No! No no no! Jake, you're not-"

"Bells... Just face it." I shrugged, smirking a bit despite my mindset. "You're outnumbered on this one."

Bella looked into my eyes for another moment, switching from eye to eye five times every second, and finally let off enough fumes. "Fine. Whatever. I'll let you know when I care enough to save you." From her tone of voice, I inferred that she doubted to a gargantuan degree that this "motivation" would do much to budge her abilities.

Katie turned on her voltage to a low degree, so I felt like I was humming with energy. Turning to Bella, I continued, "Reach for me."

She stared at me peculiarly. "Jacob..."

"Just do it."

"... Okay, whatever." Again, she strained. Again, nothing happened. "Jake, what's your point?"

Turning to Katie, I quietly ordered, "Turn it up."

"What?"

"You heard me," I stated. "Turn up the voltage."

"Jake?" Bella looked at me speculatively; she didn't catch the gist of what I had whispered to Katie. "What are you doing?"

"It's motivation," I whispered to Katie.

She warily nodded. "Just...uh, tell me when."

I stared back into Bella's eyes. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Bella was immediately suspicious.

"Just trust me." Turning back to Katie, I said, "When."

Katie, though seemingly reluctant, turned it up.

Ow. I could tell she _really _wanted to jazz up Bella. Either that, or she just hated werewolves like no other. I collapsed to the ground, trying to hold in the shouts of pain. "Bella!" escaped out of my mouth, anyway.

It was easy to see that she was immediately terrified. "Jake!" she screamed, grabbing my arm and kneeling down beside me. "Stop it!"

Almost instantly upon contact, I felt relieved. "It's gone," I whispered. Glancing up at Bella's face, I could see she wasn't even straining at all-just hyperventilating out of fear.

"But I'm still ejecting voltage!" Katie was actually pretty surprised.

Bella looked up. "Really?"

I gasped again-the electricity had returned with a vengeance. "Not anymore!"

Bella, realizing she must have been distracted, whispered, "Sorry, Jake!" and hugged my arm. This time, she was concentrating, her eyebrows furrowed, but otherwise her face was completely flawless. The volts left again.

"Are you doing it?" Katie asked in awe.

"Barely," she gasped. "It's so hard... Adrenaline gone..."

Katie let go of Jacob. "I've stopped."

Bella collapsed in exhaustion. "That's so...hard."

"How were you doing that?" Katie asked.

"I... I think I sort of just enveloped Jake in my bubble... I was so scared, I didn't want him hurt..." Bella, suddenly gaining an inane fury, glared intensely into my eyes. "_Never _do that to me again."

I smiled. "Maybe, if you exercised that bubble more, we wouldn't have to do that."

Bella stared at me. "Just promise me..._never _again."

And, of course, at that particular moment in time I had to notice exactly how close her face was...her lips. "Maybe," I whispered, leaning a little closer.

Bella, suddenly realizing the implications, leaned away. "There are no maybes-just promise me already."

I was disappointed, but not surprised. I sighed, standing up. "I might just have to do it again. You never know."

She glared, raising an eyebrow. "What if I decide I just want you to suffer?"

I thought about that for a moment. "I doubt you would, Bells." I laughed.

She huffed. "I think I'm done for today."

* * *

Though the werewolves of the household were quite loathe of the idea, it was out of the question to sleep outside because we couldn't phase. Instead, we'd all decided to bunk in the same room, seeing as it was the closest thing we could have to some sort of werewolf-only turf, for now. The Denali clan had lent us sleeping bags that reeked of them still, but it was better than sleeping on one of their beds, at least. Our four sleeping bags were spread out on the floor.

I couldn't seem to sleep-again. The lethargy couldn't seem to seep into my bones at all. Maybe I was too tense from all of the catastrophe happening around me. This would probably mark the longest time I had ever gone without phasing. It felt so unnatural, and I just couldn't stand it; I felt constantly on my toes, ready to burst in fury.

Quietly, I stood up, stepped around the bodies on the floor, and sneaked down the hall to Bella's room.

She, of course, wasn't sleeping either. Instead, she was standing out on the balcony that was connected to her room. Clear moonlight streamed from above, illuminating her killer outline.

Deciding against dwelling on that train of thought, I placed myself next to her on the balcony, staring down into her eyes.

"Hi, Bells."

She jumped, her eyes bulging as she glanced sideways at me. "Jake!" She took a deep breath, looking away and down towards the ground. A smile came to her face. "You need to give, like, at least a second's worth of warning before popping out of nowhere."

"I don't pop out of nowhere." I grinned.

"Well, popping out of nowhere, extreme grace... They're pretty much the same thing to me." Bella laughed a little, still looking off into the distance.

After a bit of silence, Bella took a breath, turning her gaze back into my eyes. "So... What brings you here?"

I hesitated. It had been so long since we could talk like this. I mean, since Edward was on purposely out of Bella's life. The only difference that I could see between now and then, though, was that Bella hadn't completely caved. I could see that. She could still joke, and laugh, and keep herself in order.

I almost wished that it could always be like this. Just her and me. No Edward in the picture to take her away.

Except Edward still had her. I could see that, too. Even when he pushed her away, he still had her.

But I _could _have had her. That's what killed me. If that stupid bloodsucker had just waited another minute to call her phone -

"Jake?" Bella brought me back to the present, her hands holding my upper arms in an attempt to shake me. "Jake, are you okay?"

Was I shaking? "Yeah, I'm fine."

"... No, you're not." Bella could see right through me. "Tell me: what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Uh..." What could I say? I wish your boyfriend was gone like this more often? "Um... Is there anything you ever miss about...you know...before he came back?"

Bella shuddered, looking away. "I... I don't like to think about that time."

"Bella," I huffed, putting my hands on her upper arms as she had done to me, and forcing her to face me, "I know what you're thinking." I realized I was shaking a little, but I ignored that and continued. "That was the worst time of your life. But..." I gritted my teeth for a moment against the rising anger. "But didn't _I _make it any better? At all?"

Bella stared up at me for a moment, speechless. "Jacob..."

"This is what kills me!" I let go, and gestured out across the woods below. "Even now, he's all you can think about! Am I right?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Jake, don't-"

"Bella, I'm here, too!" Totally consumed with rage, I turned away, leaning against the railing and looking out across the forest. Trying to calm myself, I muttered, "Can't you see that?"

"Jake, you can't let your anger get to you," Bella stated. I could hear the tears in her voice. She hugged me. "I-if you do, you...pretty much kill me."

"You have nothing to say?" I asked, turning my head towards her.

There was silence. "Jake... I-I realize that...why you're angry. At me... I can understand that. I'm..." She sniffed, and I could feel moisture trailing down my back. "I'm selfish, Jake. You have to realize that."

"So you're saying that _he's_ all you can think about? I'm just here to put on band-aids? Bella, I can't just stand back and watch when..." I removed her arms from around me, and turned to face her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Bells..."

"Jake..." Bella still seemed at a loss for words. It hurt to see the tears I caused.

"Bells..." I wiped away one of her tears. "I..." I had to explain myself now. "I... Remember that last day? Before you left for Italy? Before...before Edward called on the phone?"

Bella's eyes lit. "I... Yeah, I do."

"Bella... I could see it." I smiled. "I can see it now - in your eyes. You..." I took a shallow breath before continuing with my accusation. "You love me, too."

Bella stood, dumbfounded, for a moment. "As a friend."

"No, Bells, you love me more than that." My smile faded. "You just haven't realized it yet."

"No, Jake." Bella lightly pushed away. "No, Jake, I don't. Sorry... He's the only one."

I took another shallow breath. "Bella, can't you see? I love you. It... It kills me, but I love you."

A sharp intake of breath from Bella. "Jake... We can only be friends. That's the only way it could ever be. I'm sorry, but you're wasting your time."

I clenched my fists. "Bella, you're not seeing-"

"No, Jake, I am." Bella's eyes set with determination. "I know now without a doubt that Edward loves me-"

"Bella! He _left _you. How do you justify-"

"He left for my _benefit_!"

I stopped. "For...your benefit? How does that work out?"

"He left because he thought that he wasn't good enough for me." She shook her head, smiling a little as she looked downward. "But we both realized, ultimately, that we both... We both love each other inevitably. There's no way to run away from that."

"But how do you know that?" I pressed my hands against my temple, trying to calm myself. "How do you know for sure that he loves you? He could have just left you again -"

"He's never gone back on a promise he made to me." She defiantly gazed into my eyes. "Never. He promised he would _never _leave again. And I just know, okay? I can't really explain... I just know."

"That's what they all say," I pointed out flatly. "And then, next thing you know, they break up."

"Well, we're not exactly another pair of hormonal _human_ teens, are we?"

"But how do you know?" I was running out of options. "How do you know that he loves you? How can you know that you love him...and be so sure that you don't love me?"

"Jake, don't turn this around." Bella shook her head, stepping away. "It's not like that. We're just friends..."

"Bella-"

"I thought I was fixing this." Bella shook her head, her hair veiling her face. "I thought...that by talking to you... The only reason why I can go on, besides knowing Edward can be saved..." Bella looked up, and I could see new tears forming. "The only immediate reason I go on right now is because I think I can save our friendship."

I was speechless. "Wha...?"

"But I can see now that... I can see that can't happen." Gasping, she turned away, abruptly wiping away her tears as she stormed away.

"Bella, wai-" _Slam_.

I was completely frozen for a few seconds. What did I just do? Taking a deep breath, I turned away, leaning on the railing again as I looked down at the yard. I shook my head, sighing.

_Why do I have to be this crazy for you?_


	10. Wicked

**Hope's Luster, I'll Return**

**Chapter 10 – Wicked**

**-Mary-**

For all my life, it seemed, I had been the outcast. At least, none of the other kids in my class could bend another's will as thoroughly as I could. What they used was manipulation and charisma. What I used was mind control.

Of course, they wouldn't be able to remember that. I made sure there was no one who could remember, before leaving.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I was a studious child, all the way up until the end of my sophomore year in high school. I studied far into the college subjects, to the point that I was at the level of most college professors. I never had to waste time with friends, because I had none. It was only when I came into high school that I realized this was a bad thing. If no one liked me, no one could love me. Both of my parents died to some unknown cause, which left me in foster care by the age of three. I was sure I was the cause, though the public would have never known, let alone all of the miscellaneous couples that raised me.

I remember the day. That day, I was sitting on the computer, searching Google for images I could use on my anatomy-oriented assignment in school.

And _it _came up.

I knew exactly what I was supposed to do: close the window, be more careful in my searching. But then, my dark side - the side everyone has, I'm sure - spoke to me, saying that it was okay to look at. It was okay, if it was so easily accessible. It was okay to look for just that one second. It had to be okay, if I wasn't precisely looking for it.

That one pivotal decision was when this all began, I would have to say. I viewed what I later came to know as pornography increasingly, as time passed; I remember by the time I decided to leave, I was viewing it daily, in almost every private moment I could get.

I was so far gone in this endeavor, that when that especially attractive, muscular boy came into town, I lost control. I knew I had the ability to take over cities, and my body knew it. When my hormones kicked in, my survival instincts did as well, and I took him away, leaving no trace.

* * *

One usually wouldn't find me watching TV. It almost always had shows that I couldn't relate to – shows about normal teenagers in high school. There may have been the occasional fantasy-incorporating show, but it still was set in a high school situation, or at least adult life. Adult life didn't fit me, either, as I was seventeen.

However, I had happened upon a romance, when turning on the TV to get it set up for one of my movies. I usually stopped for a second to watch them, then went on with what I was doing. I supposed I was in the mood for a mind-numbing activity, today.

"Why would you ever want me?" the nerdy male love interest said, shyly trying to dodge her accusation.

"Because there's more to you than meets the eye." A recorded, synchronized romantic audience sigh played as they kissed.

My eyebrows furrowed. I had to admit, it was a cheesy show. But that kind of romance was void from my life, pathetic as it was.

I promptly pressed the power button, standing to look out the window of my manservant's abode. I didn't like being reminded of the cons that weighed my lifestyle. The pros had to stack higher. At least, that's what I had to believe.

"Mary, your dinner's ready."

Only part of me cringed at his monotone voice; all of the people under my control, unless ordered to do otherwise specifically, spoke in a monotone unless I released them. Back to his voice, though. The majority of me shuddered in delight. His voice was to die for, of all the men I had ever uprooted a city for. This was by far the best boy I had come to acquire. The bronze-haired god made having to conquer Forks worth it.

After the girl impossibly escaped, I decided having absolutely everyone under mindless control was pointless - as it usually was. With my extensive knowledge from obsessively studying in school up until last year, I was able to create a movie that had my voice recorded in such a way that it had the same effect as me reciting the script of the movie live. On this movie was a code of conduct that basically stated to live as they normally would, but interact with me as if I were a normal part of their environment, and forget me as soon as I was done with said interaction.

By having the population of Forks and La Push watch copies in their homes, I effectively had the place running again.

I had run into government issues in this past year before, from not following this now-standard procedure and becoming noticeable. It took forever, it seemed, to reverse the damage. From then on, I had always made sure no repeats could happen.

Which was the main reason I was so frantically desperate when taking over Forks didn't go as planned - with the girl impossibly escaping my mind control. It took me some time to recover from that, and move on. From gently scrying the minds under my wing, I could see only she, with two friends, escaped.

Of course, when I did so, I realized the group of men in the forest bordering Forks and La Push that I acquired via mind control were. . . werewolves. I had never thought anything could be abnormal, excepting myself. Apparently, I was wrong. I still couldn't quite comprehend their existence, but I had one phase in front of me. . .

And that led to the second reason I had to roll through Forks like a will-destroying wrecking ball; I couldn't control my lusts. It was the same reason I started this nomadic lifestyle - a boy moved into town that happened to be extremely attractive, more so than the rest in the high school. Ever since, I felt I had been on the run.

At this thought, I remembered each raid - every one increasingly frantic, desperate, the last being the worst. I regretted each one, thinking of it. I had never learned to control myself, when I was attracted to someone. I became ever more used to simply controlling them into fulfilling my pleasures - and doing whatever it took to make myself secure in the endeavor.

This only served to remind me of what had tugged at my mind while watching the TV show. If I continued this vicious cycle, and never found a way out - a way to enter into a normal life - I would never experience the romance between those two, even if contrived for the camera.

Something suddenly occurred to me. I turned, observing the perfect boy. His face was expressionless - the best code I could come up with for my lovers was to make them sexy when we had our romance, upkeep themselves (and me, labor-wise), and otherwise stay close for my pleasure.

What I had just realized was that I had no idea what his name was, nor the last boy. In fact, as I thought of it, I asked for names less and less frequently, as time passed.

"W-what's your name?"

His face remained expressionless. "Edward."

I nodded my head, though I knew he wouldn't respond to it. "Yes. . ."

I hated it - how wicked I was - but I couldn't help it. I was addicted to this way of life, being able to so easily access live pornography, and the closest thing to love as I could get without leaving myself vulnerable to the discomforting factors most dealt with every day. The old me, before all of this started, would have been horrified, if they knew what they would do in the future. Now? I was numb to it all, though I still had to acknowledge how sick this was.

I went to the kitchen, and Edward followed. I had him serve me the food, and when I was done, I stood from my chair.

"It's seven o'clock, Mary."

I turned my gaze to the kitchen door. It was held open by the werewolf I had phase for me.

Of course I enlisted him as a lover after he had phased back to a human, with no clothes to conceal his beauty. I simply couldn't resist, though he had nothing on Edward. I was that far gone in my pleasure-seeking, and I couldn't find it in myself to stop. I wouldn't fully know of Edward's beauty, however; I had yet to touch Edward, let alone anything further. There was an ominous aura about him. Perhaps he intimidated me. Perhaps I had restraint to call my own, yet - the thought pleased me, insanely enough.

But back to my werewolf. After coding him, I decided to add that we kiss at seven o'clock each day. Seven was a perfect number, after all. If the kiss led elsewhere, it was fine, by all means.

The thought from before recurred, and I had to ask.

"What's your name?"

He smirked - he was also programmed to be alluring at seven o'clock - and leaned against the door frame, gazing at me devilishly.

"Sam."


End file.
